


Eso tan japonés

by japiera



Series: Bis [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Cuando mira los cerezos en flor, Sakusa cuestiona su sentir
Series: Bis [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/745209
Kudos: 7





	Eso tan japonés

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

Esto sucedió durante mi estadía en Europa. Acodado junto a la ventana de un café, miraba los árboles deshojados y sus ramas quebradizas ceder ante el viento. Los miraba porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Mi café se había enfriado y estaba un poco aburrido de la compañía a mi lado.

Ella comentó:

—Tienes eso tan japonés. Eso de abstraerte contemplando la naturaleza.

Todavía no dominaba el idioma lo suficiente, así preferí no replicarle: no sacaría nada con ello. Dudo que ella me gustase siquiera un poco. No quería estar solo, de eso se trataba, pero también quería que ella leyera en mi silencio el rechazo, y me dejara.

Cuando regresé a Japón iniciaba la primavera y el brillo rosa de los pétalos impregnaba el aire. Era motivo de reunión, por alguna razón. La gente salía de sus hogares, de sus trabajos, y se detenían en las calles a observar el espectáculo de los cerezos en flor. Tras maravillarse, sacaban fotos para Instagram, reían entre ellos, y volvían a la rutina. Así de fugaz iban y venían esos momentos de abstracción japonesa.

No era mi tradición favorita. Las calles se llenaban de gente, una al lado de las otras. ¿Por qué no sucedía con el florecimiento de ningún otro árbol? No tenía nada de especial. Quizá alguna vez el japonés se abstrajo ante la naturaleza, pero ya no. Los japoneses hacen lo que se espera de ellos.

Había regresado a Japón, firmado un contrato, y uno de mis nuevos compañeros vivía relativamente cerca de donde me hospedaba provisoriamente. Todavía no oscurecía. Cuando descendimos del autobús, él permaneció en pie junto a la garita.

Se llamaba Miya Atsumu. Aunque parecía una persona superficial y poco reflexiva, incluso alguien como él se detuvo a contemplar los cerezos florecidos. Se detuvo de pronto, como si el paisaje lo hubiese deslumbrado repentinamente. Me burlé de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también?

Si me oyó, me ignoró. No creo que me haya oído porque nunca me ignoraba. Algo avergonzado, traté de imitarlo, de pensar en un sentimiento profundo o qué se yo. Los ojos de Miya empezaron a aguarse y yo no era capaz de emocionarme. Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Te vas a mover o qué —le espeté, poniéndome en marcha.

No me siguió enseguida. Permaneció otro poco más, mirando algo más allá de los pétalos rosados. ¿Qué recuerdo sería? Se rascó el lóbulo de una oreja con aire distraído, y luego volvió a mi lado.

Y dijo:

—¿No extrañas a nadie? A veces, en tardes como estas…

Lo dejó hasta allí. Me daba miedo preguntarle a quien extrañaba.

Luego añadió:

—Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, vivimos relativamente cerca.

Nos detuvimos en la cancela de la casa que arrendaba. No era una persona que me agradase, pero éramos compañeros.

—Hasta mañana, Miya.

Al llegar a la esquina, mientras esperaba luz verde, vi a Miya todavía apoyado en la cancela de entrada, rascándose el lóbulo de una oreja con una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo su teléfono. Alguien, al otro lado de la pantalla, le tuvo que haber respondido. Miya se echó el teléfono a la oreja y entró a la casa. Sonreía.

A quien fuese que extrañaba, lo había llamado y le habían contestado.

No sé por qué. Hasta entonces, nunca me había importado demasiado mi soledad. Tampoco sabía por qué tenía que ser desagradable con Miya, o con cualquiera, francamente. Quería regresar en mis pasos, preguntarle: Oye Miya, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿por qué te has emocionado? Oye Miya, qué quieres decir con eso de si extraño a alguien. O de que puedo visitarte cuando quiera. Miya, oye, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Me lo dirías?

Tenía eso tan japonés. Eso que tenía Miya también, de esconder nuestros sentimientos y sufrir por ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Por alguna razón, no poca gente que me conoce en mi versión muggle (o sea, IRL) me ha preguntado si acaso soy japonesa. O china, o coreana. Es por los ojos, y porque resulta obvio que me atrae la cultura. Estaba pensando qué clase de japonesa sería, de haber nacido en el país correcto...
> 
> Necesito fics de Sakusa, de verdad que sí.


End file.
